Currently, the only grounding connectors for conductors which are rated to meet IEEE standards are exothermic connectors and compression connectors. Exothermic connectors require welding. Compression connectors can also be inconvenient to use, as they require the use of special tools for installation. A grounding connector is needed which is easy and safe to use and which does not require the use of special instruments or tools.